E-mailing and text messaging have become a large part of communication in the modern world. As such, keyboards/keypads for performing these activities have been provided on many types of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. At the same time, these mobile devices have become smaller in size. Manufacturers of mobile devices have attempted to deal with providing e-mail and text message services on increasingly diminutive device keyboards by assigning several letters of the alphabet to a single key. This, however, may make reaching a desired letter time consuming and inefficient. For example, many current systems require multiple keypresses to select one of the letters assigned to a single key. This shortcoming may be alleviated, in part, by predictive software that has been developed to predict which of the letters a user is attempting to enter into a message. However, these predictions are often inaccurate and may lead to further inefficiency when they are incorrect and require manual correction by a user.